sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Soul The Tenrec
First off: I know, this story MAY seem similar to Spirit The Cat's, but I tried to make this character as custom as possible. Secondly, I know this is related to Sonic '06, but the story is FINE in my eyes. This also contains some connections to undertale, so if you have a problem, feel free to comment below, other than that, let's go. Story The beginning Negative left the Onyx Castle to turn to ruins after the War of Spirits. This became a place where those with magic-like abilities could be taught how to use their powers, and where some even set up small homes in the rubble. Soul was born as an average hedgehog, until a portal to the Maroon, now a seperate dimension instead of a village, opened, and demonic energy filled the air. The energy was strong, and even corrupted some of the villagers, turning them into horrible monsters. The energy flowed straight towards Soul, and stopped. Soul started radiating an energy, and his blue eyes turned GOLD with power. The energy pulsated like a heartbeat, reppeling the demonic energy, protecting him from the demonic powers. The power then finally faded, and a small sliver of energy slipped into Soul's left eye. The eye quicly became dim, and made him partially blind. 5 years later, Flame came back to try and restore the Castle to it's original state. He saw the monsters and demons, and started running and almost left before hearing Soul's cry for help. Flames eyes glew electric blue, and the earth beneath him shot out pillars of electricity. In the rubble lay small Soul, covered in the scars of his mother, which became a monster from the energy. Flame decided to take Soul to a safer place, a place he could trust. He teleported him and Soul to the Onyx Dimension, and left him in Negative's care for 9 years. The very "Negative" part of his life For 9 years, Soul became a servent to Negative, who also learned how to fight and use magic as well, not on purpose, however, His powers became strong enough to make fire form around objects and make them float, using it to make his job as servent much easier. After 9 years, after gaining Negative's trust as a young knight, he was sent to the Second ARK to steal weapons. He was caught, and the cells there were full. Instead of being shoved into a cell, they decided it would be a fair punishment to put him in a RRS (robot recharging station) for quite a while. 3 years later, Flame does the same misson ofr Negative, and finds Soul trapped in the machine. The dim eye has become even dimmer, and the right eye has become brighter. Wires were stabbed into his arms, forcing him to stay off the ground, and suffer mid-air. When Flame was about to free him, the ARK lost power, and one final un-controlled shock came into Soul. He pulls his arms towards himself, making the wires come off of the sides of the Station, and hang from his arms. in the smoke and darkness, he looks like an experiment gone wrong. The right eye glows brighter. He breathes in his first breath of air for 3 years. He glitches and the wires disappear. His arms are bleeding extremely and he has this crooked smile on his face. When he opens his mouth, the words sound like they're being echoed: "Why didn't you come back..?" Flame stands in horror of the sight of Soul, but he tries to look normal. Soul's left eye glows bright enough to start a small fire where the pupil is. "ANSWER ME!" Soul's eye glows red instead of blue, and electricity forms around his wrists. the electricity turns into golden wires, and a cape of pure electricity forms, to mimic Flame. Flame runs towards Soul in tears. "I'm sorry... I'll fix you again..." Soul closes his eyes and teleports them to Emerald Beach, near Pheonix Park.